lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Foro:Teoria del Equilibrio
Teoría del Equilibrio Muy a menudo realizamos constantemente acciones que generan otras, por ejemplo, todos los días compro pan para mi hogar y al realizarlo todos los días mantengo un diagrama o consecuencias con respecto a eso, es decir, todos los días la panadería recibe dinero de mi pan, el cual lo emplean en que se yo, además yo todos los días consumo pan, lo cual hace que se me quite el hambre, por ende no consumo otros producto, etc., etc. Es decir que yo generando esta acción siempre, siempre voy a mantener el equilibrio de las consecuencias que genera esa acción y no voy a permitir que ellas cambien, esto es un equilibrio de acción y consecuencia. Como ya nos enteramos en el video de HANSO EXPOSED del LOST Experience, los números son la ecuación de un matemático que determina la fecha exacta donde se acabar el mundo por sobrepoblación, pandemias, autodestrucción, guerra, etc. Esto es inevitable, pues el destino no puede cambiarse o siempre se va a corregir, por eso determinaron estaciones y una localidad secreta (isla) donde puedan investigar y cambiar los valores de esta ecuación y por ende, salvar al mundo. Todos sabemos que la iniciativa Dharma, falló, pero también sabemos que el mundo aun no se a autodestruido, ¿por que?, existen dos opciones: 1 – La ecuación es para mucho tiempo en el futuro 2 – Estamos frente a un equilibrio temporal Si tomamos la primera, tendríamos que deducir que ya a nadie le importa esta ecuación o que una iniciativa tan grande, con un propósito tan grande aya simplemente abierto la puerta, para que el mundo se autodestruya, la verdad no lo creo La opción 2 es la siguiente y disculpen que aya tenido que hacer toda esta introducción antes de mencionarla, pero creo que hacia falta. Equilibrio Temporal, es decir que un suceso o varios sucesos en el mundo se realizan o simplemente pasan para mantener este equilibrio y no permitir que las consecuencias de un plano general continúen (el ejemplo de la compra del pan) El mundo se va a acabar, esta bien, pero que pasa si mantenemos o repetimos sucesos dentro de él, que no permitan que este avance en su curso normal, como por ejemplo, un accidente. Un accidente en la isla puede ser una acción que no deje avanzar normalmente al tiempo, el cual lograron detectar en un año X alo mejor con la Roca Negra, quien sabe y de ahí que han tenido que recrearlo una y otra vez para mantener el equilibrio, tiene que ser tal cual, un muerto, un músico, una persona con sobre peso, una persona paralítica, un medico, alguien esposado, un torturador, etc. Los cuales son elegidos y reunidos por personas de accidentes pasados, en el caso actual de AJIRA tenemos a los Oceanic 6 y en el caso de los Oceanic 6 tenemos a la Azafata por ejemplo que sabia muy bien donde iban. LOST es un circulo, un circulo que se supone no debe acabar, los que iniciaron y crearon el proceso que están viviendo son ellos mismos, del pasado, del futuro, etc. El accidente de los Oceanic 6 solo es uno dentro de algunos que ya pasaron y los que vendrán, este accidente debe repetirse cada un cierto tiempo y asi mantenemos un equilibrio en donde paralice o retrase, la destrucción del mundo, engañar al destino y paralizar las acciones. Podríamos deducir que: - El cadáver resucita para guiar al cadáver que vendrá en el próximo accidente - El humo negro fue creado para escanear a las personas y ven si son del perfil de las cuales debería venir en el accidente, seguramente en el primer accidente el piloto murió, por ese debe ser liquidado, no venia un aparente sacerdote o asesino y por eso escaneo a Mr. Eko, se entero que no era del perfil y lo elimino. - Por eso el accidente y el próximo y el próximo, debe ser recreado de la misma forma que el primero o muy semejante. - Por eso Mister Hawking tiene listas de todos y cada uno de los vuelos que pueden pasar por la Isla y les interesa su ubicación, pues no se ve interesada, al igual que Widmore, en ir a la Isla, sino que en que su cumpla el equilibrio. - Por eso los Oceanic 6 fueron influenciados y condicionados para que tomaran ese vuelo. - Por eso construyen una pista de aterrizaje (solo que en este caso seria una pista de accidente) - Hay alguien que debe coordinar todo esto y ser una constante de mantención, ese es Richard Alpert, por eso le dice a Look que tiene que morir, el sabe muy bien como mantener el equilibrio. - Por eso es muy importante que los Oceanic 6 vuelvan a la Isla, por que en el primer accidente, ninguno salio de ella, su salida puede traer consecuencias y romper el equilibrio. - Uno de los accidentes pasados fue el responsable de caer sobre la estatua de 4 dedos y destruirla. - Algunos sucesos que ocurren dentro de la isla deben ser también empleados como la primera vez, por eso Widmore rompió las reglas, por eso Ben siempre tiene un Plan, por eso Richard posiblemente sabe todo lo que sucede. - Por eso Widmore tiene cámaras para ver quien sale de la Isla, el cual, podria romper el equilibrio. - Etc, Etc, Etc. Esta teoría solo intenta explicar el Grueso Argumental de la historia de LOST, pues todo el resto de sucesos de la serie se deben únicamente a los viajes en el tiempo. Ojala les guste SALUDOS!! Muy buena... Felicidades es una muy buena teoria y explicaria muchas cosas. muy buena --Janelx 07:09 18 mar 2009 (UTC) uffff buenisima y casi cierta teoria desde luego q la teoria es la mejor que he escuchado,pueder ser q gran parte sea asi como lo explicas,aunque la esencia es esa si o si.(no veas si t has estrujado el celebro,no!!??) uffff buenisima y casi cierta teoria desde luego q la teoria es la mejor que he escuchado,pueder ser q gran parte sea asi como lo explicas,aunque la esencia es esa si o si.(no veas si t has estrujado el celebro,no!!??) Beltran Wao!!!! Wao!!!... sin comentarios -- 11:52 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Muy buena ¡¡¡¡ Me gusta mucho tu teoría ¡¡¡ explica el "humo negro" (scaneo de personas), las listas de personas de Ben, las reglas de Ben y Widmore se podrían basar en mantener el equilibrio... Pero tengo una pequeña duda, si siempre se repite la misma historia a lo largo del tiempo (incluso con los roles de los personajes) parece que siempre ocurre "todo" alrededor de los protagonistas principales de la historia. Hay más supervivientes que "los otros" o el "humo negro" han matado, o incluso "los otros" los han integrado en su comunidad (la azafata del 815, los niños...). Esto también forma parte del equilibrio ???? estos supervivientes que se pasan al grupo de "los otros" también se repiten a lo largo de la historia ??? porque de ser así, para mantener el equilibrio, también se tendrían que repetir estas acciones de manera exacta. saludos, --Jan Perdido 12:28 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Otra vuelta de tuerca Acabo de escribir una anotación anterior... y le estoy dando vueltas al tema del "equilibrio". Tal vez el equilibrio se puede conseguir sin entrar en el detalle de los personajes. Siempre tiene que haber alguien buscando la isla (Widmore), un lider en la isla que la defienda a toda costa (Ben), alguien que quiera ser el nuevo lider (supervivientes 815). Las "purgas" hacen que este ciclo nunca se detenga, hace que los grupos muevan su posisción. La "purga" elimina a DHARMA, hace que los hostiles sean los líderes de la isla, aparece el vuelo 815 y sus supervivientes se convierten en los "nuevos" hostiles... Saludos, --Jan Perdido 12:43 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Pero..... Muy buena tu teoria y argumento,lo mejor que oido hasta ahora,pero porque son Ben,Hawkings,Witmore y Richard las personas que mantengan ese equilibrio,porque especificamente ellos,son la clave de mantener el tiempo en curso.Entiendo que cuando algo se sale de la linea del tiempo todo tiene que volver a su ruta.Lo del pan me encanto,pues dejaste claro cual era tu manera de pensar y de donde tomas un buen ejemplo para hacerlo explicar.--Rayito 13:14 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Dudas sobre esto Está muy buena la teoría, se nota uqe trabajaste bastante... Pero teno un par de dudas... sobre todo con respecto a eso de REPETIR LOS ACCIDENTES, es así, si se debe repetir el accidente deberían pasar las siuientes cosas: ** Debe haber una embarazada (Si Kate lo está como se dijo por ahi nos dejaría más tranquilos). ** Sayd toma el papel de fugitivo o algo así de Kate (En este caso la policía que lo trae debe morir) ** Cesar toma el lugar de Sayd (Son los dos arábicos por lo menos). ** Hurley lleva la guitarra y toma el luar de charly y aqui hay un problema, quien toma el lugar de Hugo. Según tu teoría, si no entendí mal Charly no importaría pq la isla se encargó de matarlo, pero entonces pq la guitarra?? ** Falta un Sawyer... Debería estar entre los del 316... ** Falta una pareja Asiática (Sun volvió sola). ** Y bueno, falta un John Locke, pq el nuestro reemplazó a Christian, a menos que valgan comodín jeje, que no creo... ** Lapidus como bien dijiste deberá morir. ** Que hace Ben en ese vuelo? No se si debería estar... ** Y algo más... en el primer accidente hubo un destello y desaparecieron tripulantes??? Esto me inquieta bastante pq no creo que haya habido... Existen más cosas que hacen que los accidentes sean bastante diferentes... Con respecto a todos los otros personajes que murieron no deberíamos presocuparnos pq la isla fue eliminando a quienes no necesitaba. En fin, esas son mis dudas si me las podes aclarar te agradesco... Salu2 --Gonzaloracigh 15:54 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahi Vamos Algo muy Importante, todos los que cumplen el perfil del primer accidente y deben estar en los siguientes estan en la LISTA DE JACOB, ¿Que mas pudo haber destruido la estatua de 4 dedos? Sabemos que la bomba no ha explotado. Deducimos que solo algunos personajes son los importantes para mantener este equilibrio, alomejor todas las condiciones del resto o anterior de los vuelos no son tan necesarias, sino algunas, por eso explicamos mas de 40 sobrevivientes pero solo algunos son los que estan destinados a mantener ese equilibrio, no hablamos de exactitud, por eso en 316 vemos como se asemejan al primer accidente. Se entiende lo de las ventanas temporales, deducimos que cada cierto tiempo tenemos una entrada en la isla, tambien podemos suponer por que la isla absorvio a un determinado tiempo a algunos de los oceanic, como no debian salir, simplemente los devolvio adonde debian estar. Nunca deberon salir y como estan cumpliendo los roles del 1º accidente nunca les sucedera nada fuera de la isla, pues el destino ya esta escrito y este equilibrio una vez formado en la isla no puede romperse, por eso tienen que volver. SALUDOS NUEVAMENTE!! Ok Buena teoria aunque con algunos vacios para mi modo de ver, aunque como ya sabemos el nombre de la season finale quizas alli se demuestre tu teoria. namaste. -- 19:40 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Ley tiempo y espacio Ha quedado demostrado que los oceanic nunca debieron salir,pues romperia con la linea del tiempo y espacio.Tuvieron que regresar y ahora que todo ha tomado su curso ¿que pasara con John lock,Sun y Sayid? supuestamente estan en la isla en otro tiempo--Rayito 22:06 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Joseph y su cabaña presentan: Buena teoría pero: 1.El accidente de los losties el del vuelo 815, fue culpa de Desmond, que en la fecha aproximada del accidente, no alcanzo a meter los números antes del cero y provoco una descarga de energía tan potente que destruyo el avión. (Recordemos que el avión se despedazo en el aire, sin explosiones, como si alguien lo hubiera desgarrado). 2. Hay una gran diferencia entre el vuelo 815 y el vuelo 316. El vuelo 316 pasa por la ubicación de la isla en su ruta de vuelo normal. En cambio el 815 se desvío, por cosas del "destino". Entonces mi pregunta es, si tu teoría fuera correcta, que el avión 815 se desviara de su ruta original, fue el destino equilibrandose?? 3. Aunque me gusta mucho tu teoría hay otras cosas que no me encajan con esto. Que pasa si la isla no se equilibra. Se acaba el mundo??. Por que por algo deben estar tratando de equilibrar el tiempo. Excepto que la isla fuera una especie de tapón del tiempo. Me explico. Que pasa si juntas agua en una piscina y luego sacas el tapón y dejas que esa agua se derrame sobre un objeto o algo, SUFRE UN FUERTE GOLPE POR LA FUERZA DE LA AGUA SALIENDO POR EL PEQUEÑO ORIFICIO DEL TAPON. Que tal, si la isla es ese tapón, pero del tiempo. Si la isla deja de cumplir su misión (equilibrar el tiempo general a través de equilibrar el tiempo al interior de ella misma) el tiempo quedaría destruido y todos viviríamos en tiempos y dimensiones distintas. Si la teoría fuera por ahí, yo creo que tendría bastante sentido. Osea para proteger algo con uñas y dientes, debe ser importante, muy importante. Saludos y de verdad es una buena teoría. ---- --Joseph Portus 22:41 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Es lo más bello que he escuchado, en serio, es más, en caso de que Lost termine decepcionándonos con un final soso, por favor escribe un guión con esta teoría tuya. ME ENCANTÓ. Tal vez tenga algunas fallas, pero me encanta pensar que estos saltos en el tiempo tienen una finalidad más profunda que el simple hecho de homenajear al Doctor Brown.--Cedwind 23:00 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Interesante El Capitulo de hoy afirma lo que se menciona "La pista de aterrizaje es una pista para el Accidente", Ahí debio haber llegado el Vuelo de Oceanic 6 (por eso volaba tan bajo cuando lo vemos de la Isla), no pudo llegar ahi (pista de aterrisaje) por que fue atraido por el magnetismo causado por Desmond. ----- No creo que el de Oceanic fuera a aterrizar ahí, además no estaba construida todavía, la estaban construytendo mientras teníuan cap`turados a Sawyer y a Kate... La hicieron para el Ajira, eso es seguro... No vi nada en el episodio de ho que agueante ni que refute esta teoría... --Gonzaloracigh 22:22 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Obviamete aca jugamos solo con supuestos, pero no creoq que en el poco tiempo o pocos dias en que estuvieron Kate y Swyer construyendo la pista, la hayan terminado, por lo demas la pista no esta termnada, pues ajira igual colisiono, es decir esa pista a estado ahi, lo que estaban haciendo katy y compañia era terminarla. SALUDOS!! Dato interesante! Gente lostiana!!! escuchen esto: leí un texto de curiosidades en internet sobre Lost y... adivinen! me enteré de que los guionistas, antes de comenzar a filmarla, habían pensado otro nombre para la serie, antes de ponerle Lost habían pensado en ponerle.... EL CIRCULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! y más chans. Increíble, me quedé sin palabras pues la teoría está barbara y si realmente estos son los secretos de la isla, me quedaría contentísimo, porque con esta gran teoría se engloba todos los misterios y ahí está lo interesante de una buen desenlenlaze. Es cierto que siguen habiendo algunas dudas, pero son menores y serían posibles de explicar con hechos menores, en el caso de que esta teoría fuese la correcta. Saludos!!! una vez más: increíble!!!--Cocolost 01:30 20 mar 2009 (UTC) Una cosa más... Una cosilla más para el que creó la teoría que no sé quien es, quizás no tengas una respuesta, pero me interesa saber que pensás: walt, dentro de esta teoría, qué pito toca? Siempre me facinó este personaje, pero no se me pudo ocurrir un papel para él dentro de esta teoría. Quizás represente alguna especie de constante dentro del círculo... lo que sabemos es que tiene ciertos poderes para predecir y para ¿quitarle la vida a las aves? saludotesssss--Cocolost 14:20 20 mar 2009 (UTC) What is the Matrix Si os acordais en Matrix pasa lo de la teoría del equilibrio...siempre hay un Sion, siempre hay un elegido, siempre se repite el proceso para mantener "vivo" el programa Matrix, sacar los fallos de versiones y mejorar la aplicación. Cuándo el elegido llegaba al final había sacado todos los fallos de Matrix y se creaba un aversión mejoradad. Esta teoría del equilibrio es algo parecido. Creo que puede ser una de las muchas teorías que pueden estar en Lost...Lost no se quedará sólo con una. Buena teoría Es la mejor que he leido hasta ahora, aunque dudo que ese sea el verdadero propósito de estar en la isla.Eso explicaría porque Eloise Hawking es apodada la policía del tiempo, ya que gracias a ella las cosas suceden como deben de suceder, y advierte a Desmond de que no debe de cambiar el futuro. The circle Por cierto, inicialmente la serie se iva a llamar The Circle.Esto también concuerda con tu teoría ya que es un círculo o un ciclo para retrasar la destrucción del mundo. KIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTA KIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTAKIERO MOVER EL BOTE KIERO MOVER EL BOTE.........ME GUSTA